vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116772-morning-coffee-october-22-its-8am-somewhere
Content ---- ---- Yeah, you totally "tricked" me like a CHUA. I'm pretty sure you also received my whisper of "I so hate you right now" after you told me that. Pretty sure. :angry: It's okay, I tricked Aaylia Softpaw into joining Rocio's Wildseed Tribe because the player was angling to have Kaelish join up, which she really, really, reaaaaallly can't. ^_^ Aaylia's player sorta forgot that. RPing royal politics is perhaps one of my biggest joys. Last night was a touch stressful. It got better when I swapped to my alt and played around a bit as a lowbie. Stalkers, wow, they definitely tear things up! | |} ---- ---- ---- Hey, I pwnt that mission if you need a hand. Actually, Seeger's available to help anyone with anything on Entity. | |} ---- ---- That infuser is super cute, but I'd go crazy with the bits of tea leaves it'll leave in my cup. :( I'm totally not a tea leaves' reader. | |} ---- The joys of being a stalker. Yeah, I could probably have cheesed it on a SS or Eng. Heck I tried to suicide it but since the area is poison you get a dot which borks stealth. I'd love help (was probably gonna make an appeal in /z) but no clue when I'll be on (making dinner). | |} ---- You should know by now that Say range is massive in this game. When you were getting all official on Rocio the crowd went from about 10 to 14. And while people came and went it never dropped below that number for long. Wildflower who wanted to watch OOC was immediately mobbed by people as she approached and asked me if this was a set up. Nope. No set up. Just good RP. :) | |} ---- I salute you. I haven't been brave enough to even venture into cooking yet, but I'm stockpiling ingredients, because I'm sure I'll take the plunge eventually. I suspect that besides flavor, that's partly why people advocate larger leaves, etc., in the loose leaf teas. I see the Chua cloning program is proceeding as planned. | |} ---- You've just hired the A team. Add Houngan Seeger, I'll be on tonight at some point. I've done the quest on an Esper, SS, and warrior. Seeger ought to eat them at level 50. | |} ---- ---- Totally not sorry at all she got mobbed when I logged. ;) Better her! LoL True, but dry tea leaves will always... be brittle. I prefer not to have that in my tea. >.> If I can avoid it. | |} ---- ---- Do you really want to drink tea infused in a silicone crotch?! | |} ---- It's so funny though! | |} ---- *tips hat* That's dedication right there. No wonder you have so many of the dyes! Kinda like this. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Actually, I'm apparently Aurin before I knew about Wildstar because I got this: | |} ---- :blink: Kitty's ears flatten as she chomps down on an unlit cigar. She mutters while tapping an address into her datachron "Rocko, it's Kit and I'm calling in a marker, you have any muscle you can point me at dirtside?" ... :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- cool thank you. I realized some of the most fun I had playing MMO was when I rp'ed as a pirate in UO. I'm thinking of giving RP another try. Any recommendations for Dommie guilds or people on Entity I may contact? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I can always recommend the ! :D #shamelessplug | |} ---- Fixed. PMed you links. | |} ---- <3 | |} ----